


Kisses and Summer

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Series: Terushima Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, M/M, Summers, terushimaweek2k17, uaki is there, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Terushima is bored and what could happen to make his day even a little better? Well, apparently, Yahaba can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ITS TERUSHIMA WEEK!!!!!!I am obviously ecstatic, I love my babe! This one is a little late, but I promise the rest will be on-time. Hope you enjoy!

Terushima hummed a tune to himself as he spun the volleyball on the tips of his fingers. He was sitting down, and the warm sun was making the boy lazy, content with spending the day off just lounging around. Terushima sighed and let the ball drop, before he lay down on his back and started setting the blue and yellow striped ball to himself. Bobata _had_ said that he needed to work on his control more. He sighed again. Why did all of his friends, teammates and otherwise, have to do fun things over break? Couldn’t just one of them stay behind, like him? Whatever, it would give him some time to practice and to think up some new training exercises. He was the captain now, even after their disappointing loss to Karasuno just a few weeks ago. He stilled the ball and sat up. There were a few yen in his pocket, he could get a drink and take a break before he started practicing in earnest.

He walked to the store and gave a half-hearted wave to the shopkeeper. It was a young man, smoking a cigarette and flipping through a magazine. He had bleached-blond hair, the roots showed. He sighed and ran a hand through his own false blond. He’d have to buy a box and re-dye it soon. What a drag. He found a sports drink and turned, eyes on the label, reading the nutritional information panel to gauge how much his mom would yell at him for having so much sugar. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going and---

“Hey!” the warm body he’d just slammed into cried out.

“Sorry, sorry” he mumbled and looked up at who he hit. It was a boy, around his height, with soft, fluffy brown hair in a turquoise jacket. He read the lettering on the breast, _Aoba Jousai Volleyball Club_. Damn, this kid played too?

“Is that a volleyball?” the stranger asked, gesturing to the ball Terushima had tucked under his arm, thinking along the same lines as he had.

“Yeah. Aoba Jousai... didn’t Shiratorizawa play you guys?” He asked, the name sounded familiar, and he just _knew_ he’d seen that color before, playing along his peripheral, engaged with another team as his own fought so hard to win.

The boy sighed, and it was long and full of teenage suffering. “Yes.  We play them every year in the finals. They always win. Except for this year, no, this time we’re beaten by _Karasuno!”_ He’s agitated, and he throws his hands in the air in frustration, obviously not over the loss just yet. Terushima understood, his own team had had a waking up after playing them. That they were lacking and needed to think a touch more seriously about their favorite sport. He gave an understanding nod.

“They beat us too, our first game. It was their third. Seemed like a tough team to beat. And if you’ve gotten to the finals each year, then you all must be a strong lot too. Jozenji has been beaten by Shiratorizawa three years running.” he offered in comfort. Volleyball was competitive, every team worked their hardest to be the best, but there was only one spot. The stranger smiled.

“Yeah, we’re pretty good.” He bragged, but the grin on his face wasn’t cocky, it was a mix between grateful and proud. He stuck out a hand. “Yahaba Shigeru, new captain of Aoba Jousai.”

Terushima took the hand and shook it, albeit a little awkwardly with all the stuff he had in his hands, and he could tell that Yahaba was holding back a laugh. “Terushima Yuuji, captain of Jozenji!” he exclaimed proudly, fixing Yahaba with a strong grin. Yahaba gasped.

“Is that.... a tongue piercing?” he asked, a little shyly, intrigue dark in his eyes and cheeks flushed a delicate pink. Cute.  Terushima nodded and stuck out his tongue, displaying the small silver ball in the middle of his tongue. Yahaba gasped in a breath sharply. He closed his mouth and then smiled at Yahaba.

“Yeah. I got it for my birthday last year. Hurt a lot while I got it, but all in all it wasn’t too bad.” He smirked at the boy’s flushed cheeks, even though he could feel his own starting to heat up.

“That’s awesome.” Yahaba breathed out “What-How does it feel?” He asked softly, staring intensely at Terushima’s lips. The second year’s smirk widens wolfishly.

“Want to find out?” He asked, waiting for an answer. All he receives is a confused nod. Good enough. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Yahaba’s, swiping his tongue across the seam of warm lips. Yahaba gasps in surprise and Terushima uses the opening to deepen the kiss, giving Yahaba the full experience. He slowly pulls away, easing the boy out of it.

When he’s far enough back to realize that his hands have unconsciously gripped tightly to the collar of Yahaba’s jacket and that Yahaba had latched onto his biceps. Speaking of the other boy, his cheeks were a brilliant scarlet and his eyes wide. “Um, too much?” Terushima asked cautiously, hoping he didn’t just scare off the boy.

Yahaba took a second to catch his breath, but weakly shook his head. “No. That..that was amazing...” he sighed out, and Terushima puffed up proudly.He’s about to respond, probably something suave and clever. Because, well, this Yahaba is almost certainly also on break, a decent kisser, and _very_ cute. And he plays volleyball, who could ask for more? No one, Terushima decided. This one is perfect. But then a loud, kinda scary, and obviously angry voice shouts.

“HEY! WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU’RE DOING? MAKING FUN OF MY TEAM AND MAKING OUT LIKE THAT? Buy your stuff and get out!!!” It’s the man from behind the counter. OH. That’s where Terushima recognized him from. He was Karasuno’s coach. Ooops.

By the expression on Yahaba’s face, he too recognized the man and they shared a mischievous smile before throwing their money on the counter and then taking off, hand in hand, legs pumping.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a tumblr now!!!! Come scream with me over cute characters and dorks over at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miss-fandoms-shakespeare


End file.
